


[podfic] we got the bomb

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's a lucky motherfucker, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we got the bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts), [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we got the bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568243) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> For my girls argentumlupine and akamine_chan for REASONS. Also, because toppy!Ray is a good, good thing. Love you both.
> 
> As usual, akamine_chan made the cover and compiled the podbook on her own present. I am a very lucky podficcer.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:08:39 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/112512/112512.mp3) | **Size:** 8.4 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/112512/112512.m4b) | **Size:** 16.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
